


I'll Miss You Most

by happyshadowthoughts



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyshadowthoughts/pseuds/happyshadowthoughts
Summary: Tim and Delilah spend one last night together before the move to Dubai.(Missing scene from s11 e20: Page Not Found)
Relationships: Delilah Fielding/Timothy McGee
Kudos: 11





	I'll Miss You Most

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing romance for these two. WARNING: kind of cheesy alert. But it's fluffy so who cares?

Nestled close to Tim on his couch, Delilah wrapped her arms around his body and inhaled his familiar scent. She was setting out for Dubai tomorrow morning and this was their last night to spend together.

Tim turned and grinned down at her. "Getting comfortable?" he teased.

"Shut up." Delilah lightly swatted him. "Can you blame me for wanting to get as close to my boyfriend as possible before moving halfway across the world?"

Tim merely smiled and put his attention back on the movie that was playing in front of them, not that either one of them had been paying much attention in the first place. They were too focused on being with each other, and listening to each other, and memorizing the feel of each other as much as possible before their relationship suddenly became a long distance one.

Delilah felt the rise and fall of Tim's chest under her arms and she snuggled closer to him. She never wanted to let go. She was happy about her new job in Dubai, and she knew it was a great opportunity and would be worth all the choices she made to get there, but the thought of leaving her love, her other half, her Timothy...was almost too much to bear.

Tim turned to look at Delilah again. Delilah, Delilah, beautiful Delilah. His Delilah, with the lush brown hair and the piercing grey eyes. He never wanted to lose her.

Delilah felt Tim lean down and kiss her head, squeezing her shoulder with his left arm. Smiling, she turned and looked up at him. His eyes searched hers with that adorable loving look he only had when he gazed at her. She would give anything to look into those beautiful green eyes every day. She inched up toward his face and joined her lips with his in a soft kiss.

Tim leant down into the kiss, knowing he was taller than Delilah and her being paralyzed already made moving difficult enough. Heat seemed to kindle between the young lovers as he kissed her back, not wanting to let go.

The two of them, fully connected in that one moment of passion, slowly broke apart and looked at each other, their eyes not breaking contact.

"I'll miss you," Delilah told him, voice cracking and tears pricking her eyes.

"I'll miss you most," Tim replied, taking her hand and giving it a quick squeeze. Delilah laughed, gave him another quick kiss, and then nuzzled her way back into his arms. And there they stayed for the rest of the night.


End file.
